The Color of Blood
by blonde-with-her-moments
Summary: Malfoy goes in and tries to make his life different. Something that his father will hate so much that he'll disown him. But what does the person he goes to say? Will she cooperate?
1. Blood me

**Ok before I start this story I'll explain some things. First: blooding a person means that the vampire is making another human being a vampire also, or bringing out their blood. Second: the way I am writing it to blood another person is by their fingers. If you've read the Darren Shan books you'll understand. And that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me except the ones I have made up.**

_You know when you walk around Hogwarts you would figure the school was full with muggle borns, half-bloods and pure bloods. You wouldn't expect to find veelas, vampires and faeries in the school. But you should. Because there are, maybe not many but there are some ther. It's just that the parents of those children prefer to keep what their children really are a secret. A thing that should never be reveled except to your soul mate. The person you are going to spend forever with. And that was something that no parent was going to allow their child or children to do while they where still in school. But once another person finds out everything is screwed._

"Zabini don't be such a pussy." Draco Malfoy said and looked at the portrait of four beautiful vampiresses.

"I don't trust vampires Malfoy." Blaise Zabini retorted trying not to be scared but it was hard because of the total darkness.

"They won't hurt you Blaise." Draco said. "Now what did you say the password was?"

Blaise looked at his black Doc Martins and refused to catch Draco's eyes.

"You lied to me?" Draco asked pushing Blaise into a wall. "YOU LIED TO ME?"

"Be quiet!" One of the vampiresses on the portrait hissed. "Do you want the whole school to know where my kind is hidden?"

"Sorry ma'am." Both Blaise and Draco said at once.

"I'm sure." A raven-haired vampiress hissed. "Do you know one of the vampires in here?"

Draco nodded.

"Who?" The brunette vampiress asked giving the black haired vampire and the blonde vampire a glare.

"Angelina Deloria." Draco said softly.

The raven haired, the blonde and a red headed vampiress smirked at the brunette and the portrait swung open. Sitting in front of a fire was a young woman. She immediately turned towards the portrait when it opened.

"Angie." Draco whispered waiting for his eyes to adjust to the very limited lighting.

The girl walked towards Draco. His eyes cast hungry glances over her long legs that shown as she was clad in a tight baby blue tank top and gray cloth short shorts. There was a red lolly in her mouth and Draco could see the red candy on her lips and her hair was in a very sloppy bun.

"What do you want?" Angelina asked when she took her last step in front of the 6'4" Malfoy.

Draco again took in Angelina Deloria's perfect body. Her hair was way from perfect and she didn't care what she looked like. And at that moment she looked dangerously angelic.

"Answer me Malfoy." Angelina hissed again throwing the lolly into the fire.

Draco didn't say a word but looked dead into Angie's baby blue eyes, and she stared back into his silver orbs.

"I'm not going to play games with a stupid human." Angelina hissed pushing him away and headed back to the couch.

"No." Draco yelped desperately while catching the vampiress off guard.

Angelina turned back to him and looked at his hand. She raised a black eyebrow and turned her gaze back at him.

"Let go of me right now." She said with a slight Jersey accent.

Draco just smirked.

"You're not a smart person Malfoy." Angie said as she itched one of her legs with the other. "You are playing with fire being here with a vampire. Especially you being _alone_ with a vampire."

"As you said before, I'm a stupid human." Draco said in a teasing manner in his voice.

"Now tell me what you want before I find Dumbledore and tell him you've been annoying me."

"I want you to blood me." Draco blurted out.

Angelina stopped frozen in her tracks by the door in the wall unable to believe what she just heard.


	2. Make me my own

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**revelyn**

**Alenor**

**oreo69not96**

**different4rmtherest**

**I only own Angelina and any other characters that I add that u don't know**

The young vampiress just stared in disbelief at the youngest Malfoy alive.

"I think I'm going crazy." Angelina chuckled letting her usually silent and cold guard down. "What did you just say?"

Silently Angelina was praying to the vampire princes that Draco Lucius Severen Malfoy was playing games.

"Blood me." Draco repeated eagerly.

Draco totally and completely forgot Blaise was still waiting for him until that moment but he didn't care.

"Why?"

"Because my father is everything I don't want to be." Draco said with a demanding tone. "And because he hates vampires."

Angelina circled Draco like a huntress circling her prey as he explained that. As she did this she questioned the decision made by the young Malfoy. The last one more than willing to reproduce.

"No." Angelina said firmly. "What about you mother? What would my mother think if I did this? What about my sisters?"

"You have sisters?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"No you fool." Angelina growled. "My clan. My age group. I can't disappoint any of them."

Draco looked at her curiously.

"Why not?"

"Because they are all strong women Draco. And they don't need me to screw up my relationship with them or their lives."

"You WILL blood me." Draco grabbed Angie and shook her fiercely.

"NO!" Angie yelled pushing Draco so hard he fell.

Draco looked at her in aw. She had transformed right before him. Her baby blue eyes where now dark blue and her fangs showing over her lips. Angelina turned away from him and calmed herself before she turned back.

"I will not blood you, sire you or whatever the hell you want to call it." Angie told Draco helping him off the cold black tiled floor.

"I want you to." Draco pleaded.

Angelina shook her head causing some of her black hair to fall from the bun.

"Will you at least check me?" Draco pleaded again. "At least see if I have good or bad blood."

Angelina gave a sly smirk and Draco eyed her curiously and nervously.

"What is that smirk for?" Draco asked.

Angelina slowly started unbuttoning Draco's silk silver shirt. Although it had nothing to do with checking him. After two buttons Angie licked Draco's neck. She smirked again when he shivered.

"Give me a hand." Angie demanded.

When Draco started undoing his buttons she grabbed one of his hands roughly. Draco watched carefully as Angie took one of his fingers and pricked it with one of her fingernails and she stuck the finger in her mouth. When Draco pulled his finger out of her mouth he looked for where she stuck him but couldn't find it.

"Did you know..." But Angie trailed off.

"Did I what?" Draco asked.

Angelina just shook her head.

"Are there other reasons you want me to blood you?" Angelina asked as she started unbuttoning Draco's shirt again.

Draco merely shrugged. Trying to get an answer from Draco, Angie licked his jawbone. As a reward Draco let a moan out from the back of his throat and nodded.

"What is that?" Angelina asked innocently.

'What a devil.' Draco thought hotly.

"Because I already know what I am and what is hidden in me." Draco said shakily. "And because I am in love with a certain vampiress."

Angelina again licked Draco's neck and she couldn't help but think she could keep Draco around, he'd be a great toy have. This time was different as she thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of him quivering under her touch.

"Draco promise me one thing." Angelina said after about 5 minutes of silence.

"Anything." Draco breathed heavily.

"You'll tell your mother. And Dumbledore." Angelina told him as she motioned for him to hold his hands out.

"I promise." Draco replied.

"Now when I'm done you'll be dizzy, and feel faint." Angelina said connecting their hands after she put marks in Draco's fingers.


	3. Meeting the Others

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. But now for the third chapter of The Color of Blood.

Draco moaned and felt light headed as he finally came to.

"You're finally up." A voice vaguely familiar to Draco said.

"What the hell happened?" Draco groaned keeping his eyes closed and body still.

"Angelina did what you wanted her too." Another voice a lot more familiar to Draco spoke. "She blooded you."  
Draco sat straight up and immediately laid back down receiving laughs from at least 3 others.

"Where is Angie?" Draco asked.

"Well I think she went to get Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore." Said a voice Draco has heard almost everyday of his life.

"Pansy?" Draco asked opening his eyes.

He noticed it was still very dark in the room but he could see three other very beautiful vampiress' and that one was definitely Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes Draco dear?"

Draco slowly sat up and looked directly into Pansy's dark green eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you are a vampire?" Draco asked with urgency in his voice.

Pansy lightly chuckled, "why Draco you never asked."

"Ladies can we please turn some lights on in here?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked as he ran into a small nightstand like table.

"Sure Headmaster." The first vampire to talk to Draco spoke and walked quietly over to a light switch and said, "lights on."

Then she flipped the switch. Draco took in the three vampiress' and thought of who they where. One was from Gryffindor, the other was from Hufflepuff and of course there was Pansy. The Gryffindor looked like…

"Granger?" Draco questioned.

The girl with brunette hair whipped to face Draco and Draco smirked at her.

"Not so much of a mudblood are you?" He laughed.

"Guess what Malfoy?" Hermione quizzed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm now your superior, and one of your teachers."

Draco's smirk dropped, "so who are you Hufflepuff?"

"I am Keira O'Connor." The girl answered him moving some red curly hair out of her face.

"Draco be quiet." Angelina demanded as she walked in front of him and sat down on the coffee table. "Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore are here to make sure that you are okay. And your mother will be here shortly to explain some things to you ok?"

Draco nodded.

"But I am going to do one thing to you ok?"

Draco nodded and Hermione reached over and slapped him so hard Draco transformed.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco growled.

"It was the test to make sure I actually blooded you. And I knew if I did it, it wouldn't have worked. So Hermione did it."

"Thank you for that chance Angie." Hermione grinned and Angelina ran a finger down Draco's bare chest.

He shivered and changed back.

"He's all yours Headmaster, Professor." Angelina stood up. "Ladies we're going to go watch for Narcissa."

Draco then noticed all the girls were in tight tank tops that was a color of their house. Pansy was wearing dark green, Angelina was wearing blue, Hermione was in maroon, and Keira was in black. And they were all wearing tight, tight blue jeans and high heels that clicked with every step they made.

"So what exactly are these tests men?" Draco asked with a nervousness in his voice as the girls left him.


	4. She's Here

Sorry so long 2 update!!!!!!!!!

"Don't worry Draco." Severus said. "We just need to see what potions you will be compatible with so you can attend your classes during the day still and so you can sleep well at night."

Draco sighed with relief but still felt nervous as Dumbledore had yet to say anything but was lazily looking around the girls' common room.

"Headmaster if you don't mind me asking." Draco started. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Dumbledore grinned cheekily, "Just making sure this room can be stretched to accommodate the newest member of the vampire clan in Hogwarts. I must say I've never had this many vampires in my school at one time. This will be very interesting."

Draco and Snape looked at Dumbledore as he continued looking around.

"Well Draco are you ready?" Snape asked and the fear returned to Draco instantly.

"You did this to my son?" Narcissa immediately asked as she stormed into Hogwarts from the stormy September night.

Pansy shook her head knowing the Narcissa would blame her.

"You didn't?" The woman asked with confusion in her dark blue eyes.

"I think you should calm yourself Narcissa." Dumbledore all the sudden spoke.

All 5 women jumped hearing the sound of the Headmasters voice.

"I thought you were staying with my son." Narcissa snapped.

"I promise you Narcissa that your son is in good hands." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Now what one of you foolish girls blooded my son?" Narcissa started in on the interrogation again.

Angelina took a deep breath and stepped forward, "That would be me ma'am."

"Ma'am? What do I look like a 50 year old woman?" Narcissa asked.

"No." Angelina said looking at the ground.

Narcissa calmly lifted Angelina's chin so she could see into the young girl's blue eyes.

"I'm not mad dear." Narcissa started. "I was just very shocked to hear that my son in now a vampire."

"But Narcissa it…"

"I know it's in his blood Angelina. I know you tasted it when you checked him."

"Then why did you leave that part of him dormant for so long?" Angelina asked curiosity filling her blue eyes.

"Ladies I think we should discuss this in my office." Dumbledore said. "I'm almost positive that soon portraits will be coming into this area nosing around."

The 5 vampiresses followed Dumbledore and said nothing as he said his password 'Mike n Ikes' and into his office.

"But there are portraits in here too sir." Pansy pointed out.

"But these aren't going to tell others what they have heard."

"So Narcissa what is your answer to my question?" Angelina immediately started again.

"His father didn't want his son becoming like me." Narcissa answered angrily. "He continually spoke of how all vampires were monsters and that none should be alive."

"Does he know what you are?" Hermione asked her interests now peeked.

"No." Narcissa answered. "That has always been my dirty little secret. But now that Draco was blooded I guess my oh so _wonderful_ husband should know."

"I don't think that is truly necessary." Keira finally spoke now knowing it was okay to speak her opinion.

"What makes you say that dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lucius doesn't know everything and if he did Narcissa would be out on her ass a hell of a long time ago." Keira spoke. "I'm sure we can continue pulling the wool over his eyes for this. "

Everyone sat silently as they considered Keira's idea.

"I mean I'm sure if we all thought about it we could think of a plausible excuse of why Narcissa is staying at Hogwarts." Hermione now spoke. "I mean we are going to need her help while Draco comes into his blood in the beginning. And as soon as he is used to it she can go home."

"These girls make a good point Headmaster." Narcissa spoke knowing that these girls wouldn't let anything happen to her son.

"How about we go check on Mister Malfoy and then we'll discuss this situation with him." Dumbledore suggested.

The females nodded and left Dumbledore's office following him to the girls' dormitory to check on the progress of Draco.


	5. The Reason

The four vampiresses left Narcissa to talk with Draco, Dumbledore and Snape and they all convened into Angelina's room.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"What do you mean why?" Angelina asked rounding on the petit blonde girl.

"Why in the hell did you do something so stupid?" Pansy yelled.

"Don't you dare start blaming this on me." Angelina growled.

"Ladies!" Keira yelled. "Stop neither of you two need to be arguing right now. But she does have a point Angie. Why did you blood him?"

"None of you have noticed?" Angie asked looking contently at Hermione.

Keira and Pansy followed Keira's piercing gaze.

"He wanted to be blooded because of her?!" Pansy screeched.

"Oh stop Parkinson." Hermione growled. "Like you didn't know."

Pansy sighed softly and sat down on a plush, overstuffed burgundy chair. Hermione made her post sitting on top of Angie's cherry wood desk as Keira sat on the cold marble floor and Angie sat on her bed.

"I knew that was why he chose to be blooded." Hermione whispered. "I just didn't want it to be true."

"What do you mean you knew?" Keira asked. "And what the hell is the reason he chose to become one of us?"

"He wants Granger." Pansy growled slightly. "It's been obvious for years."

Keira's mouth went into a silent o as she looked at the brunette.

"And you knew Mione?" Keira asked.

"How could you not?" Hermione snarled and then laughed at the look on Keira's face. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Keira answered.

"He's one of us now." Angelina spoke. "We have to deal with a male being in our coven now."

"Like that'll be so bad." Hermione spoke always being the voice of reason.

Pansy glared at her, "the only reason you think that is because Drakie wants you and now you can finally get laid."

Pansy's eyes shimmered a dangerous green and everyone looked towards Hermione. Her eyes were the only ones that changed to a completely different color when she turned; they were now a brilliant violet.

"You want to start something Parkinson?" Hermione hissed and all four girls jumped when their bedroom door was flung open.

"Now, now ladies are this anyway to be acting towards each other?" A voice rung out and all four girls turned to see who stood at the entrance of Angie's room.


End file.
